A Straw Hat Grand Adventure!
by Readingandgames1995
Summary: Rewrite of 'Traveling with the Straw Hats' Ashley Walker, a young otaku, is about to be kicked out by her parents the next morning due to her poor life choices. Her dream comes true, and she is struck by the dreaded yet sought after disease, Isekaitis, and ends up in the world of her favorite anime/manga, One Piece. Rated M for Pirates, blood and nudity. SIOC with Devil Fruit!


**PROLOGUE Part 1: The Arrival!**

_**DISCLAIMER: **_One Piece belongs to the incredible Eiichiro Oda and all related companies that have a claim to the story, I am just dabbling in the golden sands in Oda's sandbox. I do not own anything except for my own character.

Rolling over in her sleep, a young golden haired girl, Ashley Walker, is sleeping on her side. The 16 year old otaku, suddenly jerks awake with a scream as a huge roar suddenly goes off in her ear. This young blonde, blessed with great genetics in her looks, but doesn't have a lick of physical strength, looks up, shaking in terror, as she realizes she is DEFINITELY NOT in her bed anymore! In fact, she is suddenly staring up at a huge T-rex that had just roared at another giant dinosaur. The young girl freezes as she realizes that she had been lying underneath some bushes covered in mud, that had hidden her frame from being seen, but now that she had moved, the dynamic vision that T-rexes were said to have had been drawn to her.

She screams as the T-rex turns towards her, while the other monster, a spinosaurus, which had been further away, charged the Rex, taking advantage of the Rex's distraction. Ashley, also taking advantage of the fight between monsters, (and the chance to get away from the battle zone), runs away, still wearing her light blue pajamas as she takes off in a random direction.

After she gets far enough away from the two monsters, she pants for breath, as she tries to put her thoughts together. "So….instead of waking up in my bed, I wake up in a strange place with creatures that are SUPPOSED to be extinct. A classic, if extreme, symptom of the dreaded yet sought after disease, isekaitis." Nodding to herself as she recognizes this, she looks around as she blinks, "At least I'm in a much better place now. So where am I, anyway, and what universe am I in? There aren't that many that have dinosaurs in them, so that crosses out a lot of options….Is it Dragon Ball? But then, there aren't any jungles in dragon ball….Wait…no, please don't let me be on…."

All of a sudden, _**DODOOOOOOOOM!**_

A huge explosion like a volcanic eruption suddenly goes off, shaking the entire island and sending her sprawling on her shapely ass. "What was that?! A volcano!" She exclaims as she looks up at the source, spotting the smoking top of a volcano over the trees. Suddenly the ground is shaking anew, as two massive humans appear seemingly out of nowhere about 60 meters from where she sat. These two massive humans, more accurately classified as giants, suddenly clash weapons in combat, each swing of their weapons causing the ground to shake and her golden hair to fly in the breeze.

Recognizing the two giants, Ashley breathes, "Two giants fighting at the time of a volcanic eruption on a jungle island….then those two are Dorry and Broggy…then I'm in my favorite manga, One Piece. But that also means…."

"I'M STUCK ON LITTLE GARDEN!"

She screams, horrified as she stares up at the two titans clashing, backing away mindlessly she ends up with her back against a wooden tree. Suddenly something falls from the tree and plops onto her head, breaking her out of her fear filled stupor with a sharp pain, "Oww!"

Glaring at the offending object, she rapidly pales as she reaches out to pick up the object, a coconut shaped fruit, a shimmery golden yellow with light blue swirls reminiscent of only one type of fruit, "That's a Devil Fruit…." She breathes, as she holds onto the fruit, just staring at its mesmerizing swirls, until the shaking stops and a large foot lands a few feet away from her. Staring up, she stares at a gargantuan figure looking down at her, holding a sword larger than she is.

"H-hello…might helping me out?" she squeaks out, staring at the massive man, who starts bellowing in laughter, "GEGYAGYAGYA! Sure thing, little human!" With that, a huge hand reaches down to pick Ash up and moves her to his massive shoulder, where she could see the entire island. "It's been quite a long time since Broggy and I last saw a human. I'm Dorry!"

Ashley smiles as her fingers curl around the devil fruit, "I'm Ashley. It's nice to meet you, Dorry. Sorry for dropping in unannounced."

"GEGYAGYAGYA! How'd you get here, anyway? It's been years since the last ship showed up here."

Losing her smile, she looks downwards, her fingers squeezing the devil fruit, "I don't know….the last thing I know, I was sleeping in my bed, then the next thing I know, I woke up here."

Dorry nods before glancing up at her, "Well, feel free to stick with me and Broggy! We'll keep the animals off of ya."

Ashley smiles grimly, "Thanks. By the way, what was the last ship that showed up?"

Dorry shrugs, his massive shoulders almost displacing her as she scrambles to find a handhold, "I think it was just some bounty hunters. They returned to the previous island."

As they make it to Dorry's camp, Dorry sits down and Ashley climbs off Dorry's shoulder as the giant drags over a large carcass. Sitting down to eat with Dorry, Ashley's attention returns to the fruit in her hands. As she stares at it, Dorry plops down next to her with a giant sized slice of meat in his hand, "So, that's a Devil Fruit. You plannin' to eat it, missy?"

Breaking out of her stupor, she looks down at it before looking up at Dorry, "Yeah I think so. As much as I love to swim, I won't survive for very long with how little labor I've put into my life. Besides, I'll need this power just to survive this island, much less the rest of the world. No matter what this fruit is, I'll use whatever powers it gives me to help protect myself and whatever crew I end up joining."

Dorry grins, bursting into laughter, "GEGYAGYAGYA! A crew, huh? You planning to be a pirate, then?"

Ashley blinks slowly before nodding, "Yeah." Looking down, Ashley decides to go ahead and take the plunge. Biting into the fruit, she gags as an utterly rancid taste fills her mouth. It tastes absolutely atrocious, like rotten fruit boiled in the poisonous waters of hell and marinated in the woes of the spirits confined there. Barely managing to swallow the bite, Ashley quickly stuffs the rest into her mouth and swallows the whole fruit before gagging, "Aahhh! Disgusting!" she shrieks, as Dorry breaks into more laughter as she frantically glances around for something to drink to wash out the taste, and suddenly a ripple appeared in the air and a goblet of water fell into her hand, which she drank heartily before freezing as she looks at the goblet in her hand, then she notices the small colorless ripples similar to dropping a rock into water just floating in midair.

Blinking rapidly, she turns to look at the ripples then back to her goblet of water, then back to the ripples. Her eyes narrow as the name of her fruit settles into her mind.

"The Vault-Vault fruit…so I'm a Vault Girl. I wonder…."

She narrows her eyes, closing the ripples before holding out her hand, causing a ripple to appear in front of her hand, along with a hilt sticking out over the top of her hand. Gripping it, she then pulls on the hilt, pulling the rest of the blade out of the vault with a _SHIIING!_

Staring at the blade, she grins, "So it's a lot like Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasm from the Fate series….good thing he's my favorite anime villain." She states to herself before looking up at a snacking Dorry, "Hey Dorry! D'you and Broggy mind helping me train to get stronger?"

Blinking in shock, Dorry then bursts into laughter, "GeGYAGYAGYA!"

-5 years later-

Standing in the middle of a clearing in the jungle, Ashley grins as she twirls a steel lance in her hands while looking at a pack of 6 velociraptors that were surrounding her. The former otaku, now 21 years old, has completely changed in the years since she first showed up, with the two giants' tutelage in combat and protection from the larger monsters out of her league until she could handle them. She kept her sexy body, with her much larger breasts, rivaling those of Hancock, Nami and Robin and the other sexy females known in the series, along with her firm rear and flat stomach now hides a much stronger than usual frame, as her hair was kept trimmed to a shorter than her usual preferred long hair, now only to her shoulders instead of down to her thighs. Wearing gloves to and boots along with a skintight one piece purple bodysuit designed to cover her skin completely, with a black triangle design on the top of her large breasts hiding the wire mesh that shows off her cleavage in the ninja outfit she had found and altered, adding in a leather lower face mask resting down near her neck, and a black leather hood on the back, which protects her from being bitten by any bugs or ticks that lived on the island yet also allows her to move freely in combat.

Holding her lance in her hands, she sets into a combat stance, as the raptors snarl and hiss as they circle, before Ashley twirls around, spinning while swinging the lance around so the pointy end whips across the lunging raptor that went for her back. With that, the rest lunge as one, as Ashley backflips over the lunging raptors, her lance disappearing back to her vault as she summons a pair of knives into her hands while in midair, before landing while holding onto the knives in a reverse grip in a crouch.

The raptors hiss before she races at them, the raptors charging at her in turn, as she sweeps around, her legs flashing to kick aside one raptor while her knives slice apart another. In moments, she is standing in the center of the clearing, with 6 dead velociraptors around her.

Smirking as she opens her vault, she tosses the knives inside before summoning a glass of water and a towel, drinking the water while she towels off her sweaty frame, not even jumping in surprise as the volcano erupts. Looking up as the two giants start clashing yet again, she opens the vault again as the glass and towel burst into sparkles, returning to the vault as she pulls her hood up to cover her head and raises the leather cover from the bottom of her neck up to cover her mouth and face.

Ashley shrugs as she starts heading towards the camp where Dorry usually recuperates after a brawl with Broggy, ready to eat lunch. As she gets closer, she hears a voice she'd been waiting to hear for the past 5 years cheerfully chatting with Dorry and a grin splits her face open, "So they've made it here…Time for me to meet you at last….Monkey D. Luffy…."


End file.
